


Cold Winter

by meryuukan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryuukan/pseuds/meryuukan
Summary: Leo and Sakura spend a cold winter night in Nohr.





	Cold Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! I got to revisit my Fates playthrough and I'm thinking of writing something cute and simple in this holiday week. Enjoy!

"A-achoo!!" Leo was studying magic in his desk when he felt his nose itch and sneezed rather loudly. The drawing room was currently empty save for Leo and Sakura, who had not yet retreated to their chamber.

"Leo, are you cold?" Sakura asked as she quickly looked up from her book and saw her husband was cold.

" Mhm." Leo found his handkerchief in his pocket and blew up his nose. He then draped a wool blanket around his body to warm him up.

"You usually aren't the one to catch during a cold winter. Did you pull an all-nighter again?" Leo rarely catches cold, even though he is usually resilient to Nohrian's cold winter his late night studying routine took quite a toll on his body and his health.

"I need to catch up with the latest updates in magic, Sakura. Who knows what will be-- Achoo!" His answer was interrupted by another sneeze, but he managed to cover it with a handkerchief.

"Bless you." Sakura said. She left the comfortable sofa and stood beside his desk, a mug of hot chocolate in hand. "Here, I got some hot chocolate for you. Drink it before it's cold."

Sakura offered the drink as she put it on his desk. The mug is still hot to touch, but Leo took few sips anyway.

" Ah... Thank you for the drink, Sakura." Leo said after the last sip. "No problem, darling."

Sakura had almost turned around to the sofa before Leo kissed her cheek and smiled warmly. "Let's get bundled up tonight on our bed." Leo said. "O-of course, Leo. But I best to be careful not to catch your cold!" Sakura said, her face slightly tinged with warmth.

"W-well then--achoo!" A small sound of sneeze echoed through the big room, causing both of them to laugh. Shortly after, Leo decided to end his study session for the night and accompanied Sakura on the sofa with blankets and hot chocolate on cold, wintery night in Nohr. 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if there are any typos or grammatical errors!


End file.
